You've Got to Break an Eyepatch or Two
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: Fox feels horrible after he accidentally injures Wolf during a brawl. But who needs the comforting? Wolf or Fox? One-shot. M/M WolfxFox YAOI.


Okay, here's my second shot at a yaoi fic. I actually wanted to write a lemon between Wolf and Fox before, because even though I don't support yaoi 100%, WolfxFox is one of my favorite pairings.

If you don't like this pairing or don't like yaoi in particular please don't read.

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Nintendo does. Solid Snake, Liquid Snake, and any other characters from the Metal Gear series are all owned by Konami.

* * *

_*BLEEP!* *BLEEP!* *BLEEP!* *BLEEP!* *BLEEP!*_

The loud alarm clock went off in the darkness of Fox's room, piercing through the silence. Lifting his head up drowsily, the vulpine turned the clock towards him, the neon red lights almost blinding him.

6:00. 6:00 a.m. to be exact. Everyone woke up at six o'clock every morning. There was nothing they could do about it. Master Hand had all these clocks preset and the clocks were all modified so you could not turn them off or reset the alarm.

Fox pressed the only button on the clock, which only turns it off when the alarm goes off. The buzz of the other smasher's alarms filled the otherwise quiet Smash Brothers Mansion. One by one the alarm clocks went off and one by one they went off.

Within seconds the door to Fox's room was kicked open, banging against the wall. The burly silhouette of Wolf O'Donnell stood in the doorway.

"Come on pup it's time for you to get up." Wolf said in his usual cold tone before he joined the passing smashers.

Fox groaned and got out of bed. Most people would think having your door kicked in by Wolf like that would get very annoying, but Fox didn't mind one bit. In fact he actually enjoyed it. Standing at his dresser he got dressed before going to the bathroom for the normal morning bathroom rituals. Brushing his teeth to get all the plague out, he spit the tooth paste into the sink and rinsed his mouth out. Ever since his father died Fox had almost no one to look up to, except for Peppy. Wolf on the other hand was also somewhat of a father figure; the abusive, but well-meaning father. But Wolf sparked something inside Fox and he started to see him as less of a father; from the beginning he knew Wolf was attractive. There was just something about him that made him different from others and Fox started to have a strong liking for the lupine and it was beginning to almost feel like love.

But he knew that there was no use confessing these feelings to him because Wolf was his rival and hated him, and there was no telling what he could do to him if Wolf found out that he was attracted to him.

Fox shook the thought out of his head and finished his rituals before leaving his room for the first floor where breakfast would be waiting to greet him.

xxxx

Every morning Crazy Hand would cook breakfast, then Master Hand would clean up the mess and serve whatever disaster his brother made. And if it wasn't anywhere near edible Master Hand would make something new.

By the time Fox got downstairs to the dining room the tables were about halfway filled with some of the other brawlers. Fox took his place between Falco and Captain Falcon, while Wolf was sitting at a different table where all the villains normally sat. The dining room was filled with the chatter of the brawlers and the clattering of dishes and silverware. With all the smashers being heroes and villains, many arguments were usually spawned. Ganondorf would usually have some kind of dispute with Bowser over god knows what, and Snake would be talking on his Codec usually to either Colonel Roy Campbell or much to his dismay and constant annoyance, Liquid Snake.

Ever since Snake joined the Smash Brothers tournament Liquid had made sure to keep reminding Snake not to die in the brawls, because that was Liquid's rightful duty; if Solid Snake was to ever be killed Liquid wanted to be the one to do it. Sometimes he would send his minion Revolver Ocelot to spy on him, to give Liquid updates on what Snake was doing. Snake and Liquid would always have very heated arguments and would have to leave the dining room before he destroyed something or someone. Snake was never sure how Liquid was able to get his Codec's frequency code.

Normally the smashers would have to serve themselves, but the usually-empty plate in front of Fox was already made up with bacon, eggs, and sausage which could only have been made by Crazy Hand.

"Made it up for ya before you came down buddy." Falco said, smiling and patting him on the back of his shoulder.

"Thanks Falco." Fox said.

Fox looked over at the other table where Wolf was sitting with his back to Fox. Fox looked intently at the grey wisp of fur that wagged back and forth behind the lupine.

"You okay Fox?" Falco said, noticing his friend's blank stare.

Fox snapped out of his daze and turned back to his plate. "Y-Yeah I'm fine."

A familiar ringing sound broke through the din of talking, and everyone fell silent. Snake took another bite of sausage before flipping his Codec on.

"This is Snake." The soldier said.

The Codec's hologram screen appeared in front of him and who could it be, but Liquid Snake himself. Snake's face turned grim at the sight of his clone brother.

"Hello brother." Liquid Snake said with a devilish grin. "Enjoying your time at the Smash Brothers Mansion?"

"Liquid!" Snake yelled furiously, standing up out of his chair and charging out of the dining room in a huff. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop contacting me?"

Snake's curses slowly faded away the farther away he got before they could no longer be heard. The other smashers slowly restarted their conversations.

"I see you outside the window Ocelot!" Snake's venomous voice shouted, followed by the discharging of a gun and the shattering of glass.

xxxx

Fox slid across the stone platform and hit the wall rather painfully. He groaned and stood up to face the wolf that was his opponent.

"Give it up pup!" Wolf said exultantly with a wide grin spread across his muzzle. "The score is tied and there is only 40 seconds left!"

With the score tied they would be forced to go into Sudden Death. It's not like the fate of the world hung in balance of the outcome of this battle but if Fox lost Wolf would not let him hear the end of it for the rest of the tournament.

Fox gathered his bearing and aimed a kick for Wolf's chest and made contact with the lupine, sending him flying backwards several feet and landing in a heap on the ground. Wolf got up on one knee, grasping his roaring chest.

"You've got spunk kid." Wolf chuckled. "I like that. But you will not be winning this tournament!"

The lupine bore his claws and ran at Fox at top speed. Fox was near the edge of the platform and both he and Wolf were over 90% damage. If Wolf successfully attacked it was a guarantee he would lose the brawl, and there was only ten seconds remaining on the clock. Fox had to react and he had to react fast and hard.

Fox quickly pulled out his blaster and lined the iron sight over Wolf's head. The lupine got closer and closer with each step and he didn't even seem to notice Fox aiming for him.

"Got'ya Wolfy." Fox said with a smirk.

Pulling the trigger a red beam of plasma exploded from the muzzle of the blaster. Going faster than the speed of light the ion beam made contact with Wolf's head; or more accurately his left eye. The mechanical eyepatch seemed to blow up on Wolf's face, pieces of metal and glass going in every direction. Wolf was sent backwards and landed flat on his back, covering his eye with his paws. Fox put his blaster in the holster and got to his feet. Wolf was rocking back and forth on the floor, bellowing in what sounded like pain.

"Okay Wolf, stop faking it." Fox said, thinking this was a joke to distract him.

Wolf kept hollering with his paws still covering his eye.

"Uh…Wolf?" Fox said, starting to become worried.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Wolf roared, taking Fox by surprise.

Two revival platforms appeared next to Wolf and Mario and Link emerged from the light.

"Fox what did you do?" Link said frantically while Mario went to the lupine's side.

Fox was wondering the same exact thing; what did he do? Link stooped down and grabbed Wolf's paws, forcing them as much as he could away from his face. Fox had to keep himself from gasping in shock when he saw how much damage he'd actually done. The entire eyepatch was gone save for the straps that kept it over his eye. Blood caked heavily over Wolf's eye completely obscuring it, several shards of blue glass and small shrapnel were stuck into his skin and fur.

"Let's-a take him to my office for-a medical treatment." Mario said before they were all teleported off the stage.

xxxx

Dressed in her white nurse gown Peach carefully cleaned all the blood off of Wolf's eye. The lupine winced in pain a few times but didn't look to be in any considerable pain.

Fox sat across from Wolf in a chair at the other side of the room. It was a good thing Master Hand had this office for Mario built, so when any of the fighters got hurt or seriously injured, Mario would become Dr. Mario and see to them immediately.

"What were you thinking back there Fox?" Wolf said.

"Wolf I'm so sorry." Fox said sensitively. "It was an accident."

"I could have been killed back there! You need to be more careful where you aim that thing!"

Fox looked at the floor. "I'm sorry…"

Wolf shook his head. "There's no need to apologize. You were only trying to win the brawl."

Fox lowered his head slightly. It wasn't like Wolf to push something like this off like that, let alone be understanding. Normally if someone was to injure Wolf like Fox had done he would be clawing out their throat within seconds.

Mario came in from the back room holding a clip board. "Well," the mustachioed plumber said. "You're-a injury was-a not to serious, but-a even with-a a new-a eyepatch you-a won't be able to see out-a of it."

Wolf growled. "So even witha new cybernetic eyepatch I won't be able to see out of it anymore?"

Mario nodded. "The blast permanently damaged your-a eye, leaving it completely useless. If you-a want to see out-a of that eye again, the only other solution is to have-a a new eye put-a in."

Peach wrapped gauze around his head so his eye was completely covered. "That should do it." The princess chimed.

Wolf pressed his paw gently against the bandaging. He looked over at Fox who quickly lowered his head.

"How long do I have to keep this on?" Wolf said.

"It will-a take a while-a for the wound to heal," Mario said. "So you-a should-a keep the gauze on for-a the rest of the month."

Wolf stood up. "Thank you Mario." He said then left the office. Fox stood and followed him.

"Fox-a?" Mario said.

Fox looked over his shoulder. "Yeah Mario?"

"Be more-a careful next time-a." he said firmly.

Fox nodded. He didn't need to be reminded twice. It only reminded him of how much he hurt Wolf.

xxxx

Every Thursday night the smashers would have a video game night, and everyone got to select a video game they wanted to play. Usually it was always a Nintendo game, but with Sonic at the mansion sometimes they would play a Sega game. They didn't know if Snake had any games; they would never ask him.

With video game night, though, came A LOT of arguing. Ganondorf didn't want to watch Link and Zelda play any _Legend of Zelda_ games for obvious reasons, and the same applied for Bowser when it came to games in which he lost in the end, except of course for _Bowser's Inside Story_, but that was on the hand held DS so everyone couldn't watch.

Fox stayed out of the arguments. He was too worried about Wolf. He didn't mean to hurt him like that. It was an honest mistake.

Pikachu came noisily into the game room holding a Playstation 2 and a small stack of games in his paws, dropping them in front of the group.

"Where did you get those?" Marth said curiously.

"From Snake's room." Pikachu said like it was no big deal breaking into Snake's room.

"Are you crazy?" Pit exclaimed. "Snake will kill you for taking his going into his room without his permission!"

"Snake has been real secretive since he got here. It's about time that he starts showing who he is and what he does in his spare time; I'm sure he won't mind." The electric mouse said with a shrug. "Besides, he has a lot of games!"

The smashers were amazed at how many _Metal Gear Solid _games Snake had. They were surprised a man Snake's age still played video games. Pikachu brought _Metal Gear Solid_,_ Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes_, Metal_ Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty_,_ Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance_,_ Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater_, and _Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence. _

"Who knew Snake had so many games!" Pokémon Trainer said excitedly.

The Playstation 2 was hooked up within seconds and everyone was arguing over which _Metal Gear_ game they wanted to play. Eventually it was a tie between _Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater_ and _Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. _Everyone agreed on _The Twin Snakes_ because they all wanted to see who this "Liquid" was that Snake was always fighting with.

Fox couldn't take the pressure anymore and left the room before anyone would notice. He went up the large stairs and up to the fifth floor, where Wolf's room was. Fox always wondered why Wolf wanted a room so high up in the mansion; must be for privacy reasons.

Fox stopped in front of Wolf's door, a soft light leaking out from under the crack of the door. He lifted his paw slowly and rapped on the hard wood.

"Who is it?" Wolf's gruff voice said.

"It's me, Fox." Fox said timidly.

"What do you want?"

"Wolf…c-can I come in? I want to talk to you."

Moments passed without anything said before Wolf finally said, "Yeah come in."

Fox slowly opened the door and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Wolf was sitting at the foot of his bed, rubbing his fingers over his bandaged eye.

"If you wanted to gloat for that victory don't bother." Wolf growled. "This is now a reminder that I lost to you."

Fox folded his ears and lowered his head. How could he ever tell Wolf that he loved him after this injury?

Fox sat down on Wolf's bed. The two said nothing to each other for a while before Fox finally spoke up.

"I…I'm sorry about what I did." Fox said. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Wolf shook his head. "It's alright pup. It was only an accident."

"I know…" Fox said. "But I can't help but feel so bad for ruining your eye."

"Like I said, it's fine." Wolf said firmly. "I already lost sight in it years before the Lylat Wars, so it was no major loss."

Wolf ran his fingers across the wrapping. Major loss or not he still would not be able to see out of it and even with the cybernetic eyepatch things would not focus correctly.

A small sobbing sound broke the silence. Wolf looked over his shoulder at the vulpine.

"Fox are you crying?" Wolf said in a surprised tone.

Fox wiped his eyes with his arms. "No." he lied pathetically, unable to hide it.

"Why are you crying?" Wolf said, scooting closer to him.

"Wolf…" Fox sniffed. "I…I don't know how to…say this…"

"Say what?"

"Well…ever since my dad died, I've sort of seen you as an almost fatherly figure."

"Thanks." Wolf said with a small smirk. "Go on."

"But after a while I started to see you differently. From the first time I saw you I knew you were attractive."

Wolf drew in a sharp breath. He was not expecting to hear that.

"I...I guess I've always found myself wanting more. I think…what I'm really trying to say is…" Fox swallowed his throat almost raw. "…that I like you."

"You… 'love' me?" Wolf said with a dry voice.

A bead of sweat trickled down Fox's face. This would end one of two ways: Wolf would either accept him and they would be better friends, if they were even friends at all, or Wolf would reject him and hate him more than he already did.

"What are you saying pup? You have a crush on me or something?" Little did Fox know, however, that Wolf was hiding his true feelings from his words and actions.

Fox swallowed again. "Wolf, after I injured you today I was so afraid that I had ruined any chances of you returning my feelings. I want to make it up to you, but this is all I can do."

Fox turned to Wolf and slowly kissed him on the cheek. Wolf did not say nor did anything.

"I'm sorry...that's all I could do." Fox said, standing up off Wolf's bed. "I'll…just be going."

Fox opened the door and closed it behind him. Wolf was stunned by the whole thing. Fox felt bad for hurting him and wanted to make it up to him? That was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for him, and Fox left thinking that Wolf did not feel the same. But that was not true. He had a crush on Fox for several years but never said anything for fear it would ruin his image and for fear of rejection. Why he liked him he wasn't for sure but it might have been because of his child-like innocence, which wasn't as bad as it sounded, and that he seemed so…fragile. Yes Fox was a grown boy but the tragic death of both of his parents just left an empty void in his life, and that left Wolf feeling sorry for him.

But now that Fox had actually confessed to him, Wolf knew that maybe it was time to act on the feelings that he repressed for the young fox for so long, otherwise he would miss his chance quite possibly forever.

Wolf stood and opened his door. "Fox!" he called out to the vulpine that was now halfway down the hall. Fox turned to face him. Wolf made a motion with his hand. "Come back."

Wolf stood to the side to let Fox in then closed the door.

"Fox," Wolf said, facing the door. "There's something _I _want to tell you."

"Yeah?" Fox said nervously.

Wolf turned to face him. "I appreciate you feeling sorry for me like that. It was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for or said to me."

Wolf got closer to Fox until they were only a few feet apart. Fox looked up into the un-bandaged eye of the lupine. Wolf placed his paw against Fox's face.

"You don't need to fear me not returning your feelings." Wolf said. "Because I feel the same way."

Fox was surprised to hear Wolf O'Donnell, one of the most feared mercenaries in the galaxy, say that. Wolf leaned forward and kissed the smaller fox gently on the lips.

"Wolf…" Fox said almost dazedly.

Wolf chuckled. "Tell me Fox," he said, running his paw against Fox's shirt. "Who needs to be comforted here? Me or you?"

Fox looked to the side bashfully and Wolf smiled. "I appreciated the apology. It made me feel much better. Now I think you need to be comforted."

Wolf wrapped his arm around Fox's back and pulled the vulpine against his body. Tilting his head to the side he enveloped Fox's muzzle in his, tenderly kissing the vulpine. Fox was caught off guard from the gentle kiss but gladly accepted it.

Fox ran his paws across Wolf's back as the kiss became more passionate. Wolf deepened the kiss by pressing on the back of Fox's head and he gasped in surprise when the lupine shoved his tongue into his mouth, exploring the cavernous depths. Fox made a move to take off Wolf's flight jacket but Wolf turned them around and threw Fox against the wall. Pressing himself against Fox he worked to remove all the clothes from Fox's upper body while he rubbed his crotch against the vulpine's ass like he was trying to fuck him through their clothes. Fox could feel Wolf's large bulge press up against him and get larger until he could feel just how hard it was through their pants. Wolf removed his jacket and his black sleeveless t-shirt, leaving them both with just their pants on. Wolf breathed on the back of Fox's neck, his hot breath tickling his skin and fur.

"Wolf," Fox grunted as he was pressed harder against the wall. "This isn't getting any of us anywhere."

Wolf chuckled and grabbed Fox throwing him onto the bed. He removed Fox's boots, followed by his pants and boxers. Wolf unzipped his own pants and removed them from his body along with his black boxers, leaving them both naked. Wolf was as large as anyone would have guessed him to be.

Wolf sat down on the edge of the bed and gave him a mischievous smile. "Get down on the floor, in front of me."

Fox swallowed nervously. Someone was going to suck somebody and it apparently was not going to be Wolf. Fox kneeled down in front of Wolf, in front of Wolf's large cock. Without any hesitation Fox took the whole thing in his mouth. He ran his tongue over the tip and Wolf moaned in response. The vulpine could feel the lupine's dick throb with anticipation in his mouth and he sucked harder to see how Wolf would react.

Wolf grabbed onto the top of Fox's head and bucked his hips slowly, moaning loudly with his eyes closed. Fox bobbed his head over Wolf's member to meet him each time he thrust his hips. Fox caressed the sides with the tip his tongue softly and Wolf clenched his eyes shut before he climaxed into Fox's mouth, filling it with the foggy liquid. Fox released him and swallowed it all.

Wolf looked down at the vulpine and leered at him. "Get up here and lay on your back." He said in what almost sounded like a command.

Fox crawled onto the bed behind and lay down on his back. Wolf got on his knees and went over to Fox, who leaned back and spread his legs slightly. Wolf put his muscular arms under Fox's knees and lifted the vulpine up. Fox's chest lifted with nervousness and excitement. The lupine edged closer to Fox until he was pressed just outside his tight entrance.

"Are you ready?" he said with a small grin.

Fox nodded in response. "Please be gentle with me." He said like a scared kit.

Wolf slowly slid his hard cock into the smaller vulpine. Fox's body jerked upwards as pain shot through his hind quarters and he yelped in pain. Wolf caught him in another kiss and silenced his cry.

Wolf let go of Fox's legs and climbed on top of him going deeper into Fox in the process. A sharp wave of pleasure shot through his body and it felt like he would have his climax right at that moment.

Wolf pumped slowly and smoothly into the quivering fox below him, relishing in the pleasure he was making his rival feel. Fox whimpered softly, his eyes shut tightly while pleasure attacked him with each of the grey wolf's thrusts. Fox circled his legs around Wolf's waist and deepened his dick inside him. Wolf grabbed onto Fox's hips, his claws almost stabbing into his skin. Wolf slammed hard into Fox's hole sending a shiver of excitement up his spine. Fox moaned as Wolf's member scrapped against his sensitive ass.

"Urghh…" Fox moaned. "W-Wo-Wolf…"

Fox's dick throbbed eagerly from the attention it wasn't getting. He held onto Wolf's shoulders squeezing his shoulders and increasing the friction between their bodies. The large lupine grunted through his teeth, beads of sweat flowing down his muscular body. Fox's body trembled in the ecstasy that encircled their bodies and nothing else in the world seemed to matter. Fox's moans became louder when Wolf hit that spot in him hastily sending pleasure rocketing through his body. Wolf decided to up the ante and sped up his thrusts, roughly pounding into Fox's body while penetrated him deeper. Sweat gathered between their bodies in the circle of their heated ecstasy, pleasure surging through them simultaneously like they were connected, be it spiritually or by some other way.

Their bodies moved ecstatically together in way that was forbidden between two males, their muscles flexing from the intense pleasure. While moans of excitement escaped from Fox's throat he could feel the muscles in his legs beginning to lock up painfully and he had to relieve the pressure by unwrapping them from around Wolf's waist.

Wolf smirked and grabbed onto Fox's thighs and spread his legs apart, pushing his entire cock into Fox. The vulpine's back arched and he cried out in pleasure, moaning the lupine's name continuously like a chant.

"Are you enjoying this pup?" Wolf asked in a husky, lustful voice.

Fox said nothing. Each one of Wolf's thrusts sent him towards the edge and closer to his climax. Wolf's dick collided with Fox's special spot and he clenched his eyes shut.

"Wolf…" Fox breathed. "I can…feel it…"

Wolf smiled at the vulpine. "I'm not done with you yet." He panted.

Fox felt a strong pressure with his dick and his climax hit him harder than he thought it would. With a loud cry of ecstasy salty liquid gushed out onto their stomachs, and Fox was spent of all he could offer. Wolf moved in and out of him as hastily as he could while his own pleasure was reaching its peak. Fox whimpered helplessly, Wolf having all control over him. Wolf thrust frantically and passionately to give them as much pleasure as he possibly could. Thrusting into Fox one last time and hilting his groin against his ass. Wolf reared his head back and howled at the top of his lungs, and his hot seed erupted from his cock into Fox's anus, filling the vulpine with a warmth that he never experienced before.

Wolf pulled out of him when he went limp and collapsed beside Fox. They breathed heavily trying to recover their lost energy.

"How was that?" Wolf asked Fox, rubbing his paw across his chest.

"Very exhausting." Fox said with a smile.

"No you idiot!" Bowser's voice echoed from the first floor. "You have to get in the Metal Gear! Give me that controller!"

Wolf groaned. "I forgot about everyone downstairs. Do you think they heard us?"

"They're playing _Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes_." Fox said. "They probably didn't even notice that I left."

They knew they would have to go downstairs eventually so with as much strength they could muster they put all their clothes back on before heading downstairs.

"You broke into my room?" they heard Snake yell as they walked into the game room. "How dare you go into my room without permission?"

"Oh come on Snake." Sonic said. "You need to loosen up a bit. Besides you have some awesome video games!"

Snake turned to the T.V. to see Bowser fighting Metal Gear RAY, which Liquid Snake was piloting, and doing a good job too. Snake's whole attitude instantly changed.

"Hmm…" Snake said sitting down in a chair. "Maybe I can drop the whole thing if Bowser kicks Liquid's ass."

Wolf and Fox sat down on the couch next to Snake, who sniffed the air when a sharp smell entered his nostrils. He looked over at the sweaty canines.

"Why are you two sweating and why do you smell so-" Snake stopped himself when he figured out what the smell was, and shifted rather uncomfortably in his chair before turning his attention back to the T.V. screen.

"_This tournament really _is_ filled with strange characters_." Snake thought to himself.

Wolf simpered subtly put his arm behind Fox without anyone noticing and Fox moved closer to him. Who knew all it took for this to happen was a broken eyepatch?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed or at least liked it. I apologize for all the Metal Gear Solid references if it annoyed anyone. I was just in a Metal Gear Solid-ish mood when I wrote this.

Read & Review!


End file.
